Level 0
by ITryToFly
Summary: I don't don't know what to say...Broken Elevator, LOTS of drama JUST POSTED CH 9!
1. Closing doors

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading! This is my first ever fanfic! Hope you like it!**

 **(I put way to many ! marks. LOL)**

"Whats going on? Did somthing happen?" Those were the last words Amelia said before every thing went dark as night in the elevator that was housing her, Teddy, Owen, and a very mangled patient who luckily was unconscious.

Little know to Amelia, just before she came and broke the good news, that she wanted to legally become Bettys foster mom, Teddy and Owen were heatedly discussing the fate of thier unborn baby together

"Oh man...were stuck!" Owen threw his hands up in anger, Almost hitting Amelia in the face, because only the dim emergency lights were the only source of vision they had.

Teddy scooted between them to check on the patient, who was stable for now. "The patients stable, for now, but he can't last more than an hour like this." She announced ,

"I KNOW that!" Owen said obviously annoyed

" I know YOU do but she doesn't, She not familiar with the case yet!" Teddy retorted, pointing to Amelia with one hand, bagging the patient with the other.

"WHAT'S GOING ON BETWEEN YOU TWO!" Amelia exclaimed, but she still went unheard by the two.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier!?" Owen angrily questioned Teddy .

"Because you were happy! You had two kids! A perfect not-wife, you had it all sorted out. I didn't want to ruin that for you!" Teddy answered tearfully

Owens face softened in understanding, and he wrapped his comferting arms around Teddy. "I'm sorry.." He whispered

"I shouldn't have yelled at you, but I do want to be there, here, for you guys. you can't go back to Germany." Teddy nodded in response. They all sat there in silence for a while.

"So...anybody want to fill me in? Amelia asked, still confused by the interaction between Teddy and Owen.

"i'm pregnant" Teddy answered, Amelia just stood there, stunned. Finally she was able to speak, "Ohhh... And Owens the father?

"Yeah.." He turned to Amelia. "From when you sent me to Germany.."

Just then Teddy silently doubled over in pain, nobody saw it though, because of the blanketing darkness, but Owen heard her laboured breathing.

"Are you okay? He asked panicked as he went to her side.

" Yeah...Im..Fine..it's just..this..frickin..clot came...back"

She managed to say between pained breaths.

Owen and Amelia helped her sit down.

"A clot? What clot? Came back? You had it before? Owen said anxiously.

My first day...I got here..A clot in my...Femoral Vein..

Teddy answered.

Owen opened his mouth to say more, but Amelia stopped him "let her catch her breath first" she quietly told him.

Amelia went over and got a towel from the still stable patients gurney. And wiped the clammy sweat off of Teddys face. Finally Teddy caught her breath, although the pain had subsided, her leg was still throbbing.

I..I..might throw a Pulmonary embolism, so we..need to elevate my leg and put pressure on it" Teddy instructed.

Owen and Amelia moved quickly, Owen found some boxes of gauze to prop her leg up on and Amelia took a sheet, ripped it in half and tied firmly around Teddys leg. Soon every one was sitting on the floor of that elevator, exhausted and tired, they were good...for now

 **Pls review! Good or bad I will take it. If you have any ideas for what should happen next dont be shy to share.**

 **P.S Im working on a great Private Practice X Greys fanfic! The first couple chapters sould be out by the end of november! (Its November 19 2018 for me today)**


	2. Running

I dont really know what to say..please please review!! (And like)

o

o

o

Richard was sitting at his desk, reading a plethora of AA Medical books and journals, when the lights sudenly turned off leaving only the pale light of the setting sun to illuminate his office.

"Now what is this about?" he mumbled to his self as he got up and opened the door to his office. The hallway lights were out so he turned on his phone light and stumbled through the hallway, across the catwalk and into the chiefs office to talk to Bailey, only she was not there. He figured she was down in the pit. He went to the elevators and was just about to push the floor button when he saw the little red light on, meaning someone was stuck in there, and most likely with a patient! Jim, the head maintenance guy, came alongside Richard with his phone is his hand.

"Hey Doc" he said while dialing number on his phone.

"Why are you calling 911?" Richard questioned

Jim put his hand over the reciver, "because our new generators are flukes! I gotta get the Fire department over here to get these elevators open. Luckily the office floor and the elevators are the only things without power

"Well do you know whose in the elevators?"

"Umm.. yeah, Dr Bailey and Dr Helm with an organ doner, Dr Hunt, Dr Altman and Dr Shepard with the licence plate victim and Dr DeLucu and Dr Grey...

911 finally picked up.

...hello. Yes 911, this is the Grey Sloan Memorail hospitals Head Of Maintenance..yes...well we have doctors and patients stuck in elevators...how many?...three elevators..seven doctors...two patients...okay..yeah...how long will it take you to get here?...30 minutes!?...ughh...okay.

o

o

o

Dam it! Dam it! Dam it! Dr Bailey angrily exclaimed as she banged on the door of the elevator, which seconds ago had just shut down with a loud thunk.

"Ummm...Dr Bailey?" Helm carefully said.

"What are we going to do?

"Nothing! The patients already dead, and the generators don't work! I'm should've gotton those fixed before I went on sabbatical...and..and.. Dr Bailey took a deep breath and composed herself. "We will be fine, we just have to ride it out.

o

o

o

Mer knew this wasn't the most awkward elevator ride she had ever been on, but it sure was a close contender. She was counting down the seconds until it would be over and became more and more grateful as that number decreased. But just when she reached fifty more seconds to go, the elevator sputtered and coughed and stopped

And of all the people who could be on the elevator, it was just her and this guy, this guy who was in love with her, who wanted her, and who she was running from.

o

o

o

Hey hoped you liked this chapter!!! Im already writing chpt four!! I just have to edit and publish 3. I have some thanksgiving type stuff coming up in the new chapters so stay tuned!! Dont forget to review! reviews are like christmas presents!! Good or bad i will take them all!!


	3. The worst is yet to come

Amelia, Owen and Teddy were all slumped on the floor of elevator. Hot and tired, they had been stuck in this suspended box for about an hour and a half.

"Uggh!" Amelia groaned as she banged her phone down "there's still no service!"

Teddy couldn't help but giggle "what are you laughing about!? Owen said between chuckles of his own. Soon, all of them were laughing and didn't even know why

o

o

o

Deluca and Mer sat in silence, both sweating profusely from the insane heat traped in the elevator. After a everlasting silence, DeLuca finally spoke up. "We've been in here what...a hour?" He said to particularly no one.

"More like an hour and a half" Mer answered glancing at her watch. She sighed, turning towards him. "DeLuca..." She started "I don't hate you, I actually like you, like really like you. But I just...I just cant...with you..I can't do messy and complicated...I'm sorry..can we please be friends?

Just as DeLuca opened his mouth to answer, the elevator door cracked open a couple inches and a firefighters voice could be heard. "Hey I'm Maya Bishop, I'm here to get you guys out, alright?" DeLuca and Mer both have a verbal okay as their spirits lifted. Bishop could be heard takking with her captain

"Okay so there isnt enough space to get them through the doors, me and Herrara will go through the top. What do you say captain good plan?

"Good plan Bishop..are you going to use a harness or a ladder? The Captain questioned.

"Umm..I say ladder since both the victims are fully abled."

Good job Bishop, Herrera, get the ladder ready

o

o

o

Bailey and Helm were startled when they heard a loud thunk on the roof of the the elevator, at first they both panicked, thinking that the elevator pulley had snapped and they were going to pummel multiple stories to an untimely death, but then the roof hatch popped open, reveiling a tall firfighter in a harness

He descended into the floor of the elevator, "I'm Jack Gibson, Now which one of you lovely ladies would like to ride with me?"

Helm instantly claimed him "Oh! Me! Me! I do!" She said raising her hand and waving it in the air.

Bailey was not shocked that yet another intern had embarrassed themselves. "Okay young lady!" Jack said as he tightend the harness he was holding onto Helm. Then he strapped it onto his own and they both went through the hatch and started scaling up the side of the shaft. When they got out, another firefighter could be heard coming down, his boots could be heard stamping on the roof, and as he lowered his body into the elevator, he was becoming more and more familiar, his curves, the way his left leg was bent slightly the the right, His silky chocolate skin Finally when his face appeared, Bailey cried out. "Ben! Ben! Oh Ben!" She tearily said as he took her shaking hands on his "oh Baby" he softly said as he stroked her hair, "let's get you out of here."

o

o

o

Beep, Beep, Beep, Amelia listened to the sound of patients heart monitor, letting her mind drift. Teddy sat there silently, probably doing the same thing, and Owen had managed to fall asleep. Just as she started to drift of into a little nap of her own, the roof hatch loudly swung open, pulling her and Teddy out of their trances and awakening Owen.

A firefighter came down on the floor attached to a harness. "I'm Miller, I'm going to attach you one by one to this harness and were going to scale up the shaft, its about two story's high." everybody shook their heads in understanding. "Umm..you with the brown hair, let's go first."

Just as the firefighter was about to strap the harness onto Amelia, the worst thing, what everybody in this room feared, started to happen...

o

o

o

 **Hehehehe, a lil cliffhanger for you...this chapter is dedicated to my dad, who is a california firfighter and looks just like Ben (for real tho..they look SO alike it legit creeps me out) He and some of his crew got sent out to the Camp fire so any prayers, wishes ect are greatly appreciated**


	4. Kung Fu Fighting

Amelia had just gotten her legs into the harness, when Teddy started coughing up blood. Red. Blood. Her eyes went wide and she started making sputtering coughs, curling into a ball wishing that whatever the freak was happing to her to stop. Owen was shaking, paralysed in fear. He knew what was happening and so did Amelia.

"She threw a Pulmonary embolism!" Amelia told Miller, who had already sprang into action. Taking Amelia out of the harness and grabbing various tools from his medical kit and off of the gurney. Owen laid Teddy down and rolled her on her side, attempting to get the blood out of her trachea. But she was still choking on blood and her breathing was becoming more and more strained by the second. Amelia and Miller got the needles ready, they had to use drain the fluid and suck the clot out of her lungs, but would also have to be precise enough not to puncture her heart. Teddy was losing time quick, already she was drifting in and out of conscious, her pulse becoming slower and slower.

Owen continued to hold her on her side, crying and telling her not to leave. "Its going to be okay, stay with me, you survived a war! I'm not going to lose you two" He said through his tears

Miller stoped abruptly just as he was about to insert the first needle to her arm, the one that administered the morphine so she wouldn't feel the pain of a needle jabbed in her lungs. "Wait..you two?...She pregnant?

"yeah.." Amelia answered slowly then a look of realization and fear crossed her face "..oh SHIT..We can't use this, it would hurt the baby, comprising it's brain development, She gonna have to feel this..

o

o

 **( this is in Teddys first person)**

I woke up laying down on something that felt like grass, staring straight at the clear blue sky. At first I was confused, scared, because I didnt recognize this place. I sat up quickly to find myself looking across a beautiful field full of the magicly gourgeous flowers. Everything around me was full of so many colours, you couldn't even imagine. Everything seemed to be alive, singing. I was taking it all in when I heard voices, two voices so familiar they might as well should've been my own.

I looked over my shoulder and saw two figures in the distince standing under a weeping willow, talkng to one another and looking at the crystal clear river on the horizon. I got up, and stumbled in their direction. As I got closer to them, the figure on the left seemed to be holding a bundle of some sort.

When got under the tree, I clearly knew it was them, for sure it was them. Tears pricked my eyes "Henry?.." I stuttered "Allision!?.. Oh my god.. "

Both the figures turned around. reaviling the faces of the people who meant the most to me in the whole world, who I loved the most in the whole world and whom I had lost, cried over their dead body in such an agony words can't describe. When both of these people died it shook me to my core, broke me. I could never be the same. No matter how happy my life was.. Wait..my life..

Am I dead!? I asked Henry, I was starting to panic "Umm..well im defintly not alive..this is NOT earth for sure..I was in a elevator..

Henry pulled my hands into his and kissed them. "Not quite yet babe, you will be soon if you don't make a decision."

"Descion? I'm confused ..?

"This decision. You know what we mean." Allison said as she set a bundle in my arms. I looked upon it and opened it up, It was a baby, my baby. Bundled up in covers. I gazed into her beautiful green eyes and stroked her strawberry blond hair. She was beautiful, she was perfect.

"Teddy, if you don't go back, you and your baby will die. You will leave Owen behind. He loves you Teddy! you have to go back!" She was telling me, almost pleading.

"But I want to stay with you..and Henry!" I cried.

Henry wrapped his arms around me "Teddy, I love you, I love you so much. And that is why you need to go, it's not your time yet. Marry the man of your dreams, have many children, and grow old together. I'm not going anywhere, when the time comes, we will be right here and we will spend eternity together.

I nodded, tears streaming down my cheeks as I looked down to my beautiful baby in my arms."Allison Henry Hunt" I whispered as I played with her hands. I looked at both of them "That's her name"

Smiles came across their faces, Henry's sincere loving one.

Allison's crooked, mischievous one.

I huged both of them, long. lingering. hugs. And with that, everything faded into whitness.

 **Hoped you liked this chapter!! My thanksgiving break ends day after tomorrow so my writing might slow down a bit. :(**

 **Check out my new fic "November twenty-third" comment if I should leave it a one shot or make it multi chaptered.**


	5. Piece of my heart

Owen looked up at Miller, eyes wide.

"She gonna have to feel IT!?" he said, obviously broken that she would have to endure that pain.

"Yeah" Miller solemnly said as he got the bigger needle ready, the one they were about to plunge in to her lung.

Everybody in the elevator went quiet. Lookng at each other, getting themselves ready to see this beatiful women in agonizing pain. Then, Teddys lips started moving, but no voice could be heard. Amelia quickly leaned down to hear what she was saying.

"Do it" she whispered, her voice was barely there, but it was there. "Do it" she commanded again. Amelia nodded, reassuringly holding her hand

"She said do it" Amelia told Miller and Owen, who just nodded their heads.

Owen took his post on the other side of Teddy. Gently holding her shoulder down. Teddy looked into his eyes, he could tell that She was okay with the pain as long as her baby, her child, would be okay. He remembered the time that she walked across the desert with a gunshot wound in her foot. How she never stopped moving...they walked for two days.

"Administering needle" Miller announced. Then he plunged the biggest needle ever into Teddy's left lung. Her screams shattered Owen's heart. Tears were streaming down her face. She made noises you could only hear in a bad dream. But she didn't move, not once. She didn't attempt to stop what was happening, but only endured the pain.

Miller took out the plunger part, leaving the needle shaft in because blood and clot chunks was spewing out of it.

"Good." Amelia said, holding Teddy's hand tighter than ever. One lung down, one more to go.

This time instead of taking a big ass needle out of his kit, Miller took out a scalpel.

"Were going to have to cut into her lung and use this.." he held up a suction machine, with a long tube attached to it. "..To get the clot out, because a majority of it went to this lung and not the other..."

"Miller.." Owen interrupted "..we are all doctors here, we know what you have to do."

Miller noded and put the blade to Teddy's chest. He put some pressure on it and the blade sank deeper and deeper into Teddy's flesh.

Her screams were bloodcurdling, yet filled with love.

 **Hope ya liked this chapter!!!!! I rlly dont have much to say.. :p** **Dont forget to check out my new fic, November Twenty-Third!** **Also, other fic, L.A Tears, Coming soon!!!!**


	6. VOTE!

**Hey guys! Its been forever since i last published..almost two weeks! :\** o

o

 **Ive been so busy and had some CRAZY stuff happen..** **BUT new chapters are coming soon!** o

o **Also..I have a poll for you guys!**

o

 **Do you want**..

o

 **1: somthing else dramatic to happen after the clot (its not really life or death but it is some devestating news.)**

o

 **Or**..

o

 **2: A "Happily ever after" look at their everyday life together**

 **Please vote quickly!!** P.S READ MY NEW FIC "NOVEMBER TWENTY-THIRD!!"


	7. Blink

Everything after the chest tube was a blur to Owen, he barley remembered Teddys bloodcurdling screams, He barley remembered how she had blacked out halfway through and how he nearly went crazy because he thought she was dead.

He barley remembered the shock on evryones faces when those elevator doors sprang open. How Teddy was picked up out of a pool of her blood and rushed to the OR. He barely remembered all these things yet they haunted his dreams. Everytime he closed his eyes, even to blink, he saw all of this play before him like some kind of twisted movie. He sat by her bed never leaving her side. checking her pulse every five minutes

11:37 PM (next day)

"Hey" Teddys eyes had just fluttered open

And a surge of relief cursed through Owens veins "Hey" Teddy weakly whispered back "Miss me?"

Owen nodded, tears pricking his eyes.

"I'm so glad your okay" He choked back a sob

"I'm glad im okay to" Teddy weakly smiled. She took a deep breath "Im sorry for everything..the hiding.."

Owen stroked her hair inhaling its lavender scent, His tears mingling with hers. "Its okay, I totally understand. You were hurt, scared, and thats my fault.. I'm so sorry."

She smiled "Owen..I really dont want to come between You and Ameila and the kids..we will co-parent. half the country does it.

Owen felt a twitch of pain. He loved Teddy. He loved Amelia. He loved his kids. His head started spinning until Teddys voice pulled him back to earth.

"Owen..Owen..do you hear what I'm saying? He blinked a few times

"Um..yeah of course"

Teddy sighed a sigh of relif "Good..and I dont think I'm ready for another relationship... I just think about Henry and I.." A knot formed in the back of her throat.

Owen crawled into the bed with her stroking her hair with one hand, his other on the baby, feeling her flutters.

His heart jumping with every one.

 **YES! so glad this is finally posted! I've been writing out my chapters while listening to _The Beatles, yesterday_** **Its really helped me get into the writing mood. P.S I HAVE TWO NEW FICS UP!! GO CHECK THEM OUT! xoxo**


	8. Freeze! Or I'll shoot!

**Long time no see! Sorry about that..more details in the end but yeah...So my last chapter and this chapter have all kind of been fluff..But the next chapter has some..yes..multiple..big things in terms of the story development so PLEASE dont give up on me now. :p** o

o

o

o

Within a few days, Teddy was out of the hospital. Other than a zipper scar that was still healing and a perscription for Heperin, the doctor deemed her in the clear for any more embolisms. Owen offered for her to stay with him but she blew him off with an akward laugh. He begrudgingly drove her back to hotel, saying goodbye with a kiss on the cheek and giving a 'I love you" to her small baby bump

o

o

o

It was the next day after her discharge, and Teddy was settled on the couch surrounded by paperwork from Germany

and pregnancy books and articles. It was a funny thing: how she was a doctor who had performed surgery on countless baby's and pregnant women, yet she felt like she knew absolutely nothing about babys and pregnant women. She was laughing at these odd happengs when her phone gave off a chime.

\- Hey, family Thanksgiving dinner at my moms tonight. Wanna come? Tell her she's a grandma? - Owen

Teddy hesitated for a moment before answering, hoping that Owen didn't notice the delay of a reply.

\- Sure, what time should I be ready by? -Teddy

\- 4:00, I will pick you up.

:) - Owen

\- Great see you then! - Teddy

Teddy waa happy to have someplace to go, she was tired if this dammed hotel room. But she was nervous about telling Owen's family. Even though they were like her family. She wondered what they would think about the fact that she got coniviently knocked up just as he was getting settled with Amelia. An audible groan escaped as she thought about Amelia and that mess. She just wanted to crawl in a hole when it came to this _triangle_ of theirs. She climbed into shower and shook her head. She needed to focus on herself, her baby, her job, and her health. That was it.

o

o

o

o

Teddy took a exeptionly long shower, not only washing off the dirt but washing off the drama of the last few months. She pulled her black trousers and a black T-shirt out of her barren hotel closet and slipped it on her little frame. She had always been skinny. Had forever been tall. She kind of worried about her baby as the bunp wasn't that big. It looked like she had eaten a little to much and that was it. No big butt, no swollen boobs. No puffy face. She brushed off her doomsday like thoughts as she applied her eyeliner with a steady surgeons hand. Pulled on her Dr Martens* and leather jacket. Her phone gave off a chime just as she grabbed her bag.

\- in front of doors- Owen

o

o

o

When Teddy got into the passengers side seat, Owens wig was immediately snatched. She looked gorgeous in her all black ensamble with minimal makeup and her hair swept behind her ear. "You look.." Owen breathed. Teddy gave him an akward smile."Thanks? does it show off my belly to much?" she asked as he pulled out of the parking lot, still smitten.

"hu?..um..of course not!" His brain kicked into action. "But knowing my mom she will probably guess, or Megan will scream so loud the moment you tell her all of Seattle will know"

Teddy snort laughed, choking on her spit by accident. Owen gave her a worried look, aburptly stopping the car, jerking both of them foward.

"You okay!?"

"Geeesh Owen! Im fine! It was my spit!"

Teddy exlamied not trying to hide her anoyence.

Owen just gave a sigh as they entered Evyln Hunt's neighborhood of the Seattle suburbs. "I'm sorry, I'm just...worried.."

Teddy gave a sigh of her own "I understand...look, I've heard parenting is the most nerve-wracking thing's on earth..we both need to practice that skill.." She laughed, attempting to lighten the mood. I guess it worked to well because Owen looked at her with a laugh and said "I know..your so funny..I love you." As soon as those words slipped out of his mouth Teddy froze. Owen froze. Both staring at each other in shock and uncertainty.

o

o

o

Dr Martens are the best shoes ever made, I'm saving up to buy the classic 1460 boots in black. I can see how Teddy would wear them in Iraq since they are a "work boot" and brought them with her to America since they can last multiple years!

 **An** **d it ends there folks! Of course the storys not over tho...okay... I know i fell of a writing schedule in December but new year, new me!? I dont know.. But I do know I have multiple chapters pre written on paper in my writing binder! all I have to do is type them out! Check out my Other fics!! specifically " _November Twenty Third"_** **for us Grey's fans!**


End file.
